A Thawed Heart
by DemonicRa
Summary: How Anna's talk with Elsa in the ice palace could have gone, and how it would affect their relationship.


A Thawed Heart

A ElsaXAnna story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Frozen

Summary: How Anna's talk with Elsa in the ice palace could have gone, and how it would affect their relationship.

Power cannot be bottled up forever. True power refuses to be caged forever. Fear is the worst possible key to use. Elsa, the Snow Queen, learned this all too well. She ran from her home of Arendelle after she could no longer contain the eternal winter within her. Her once regal appearance melted into a flurry of fear hidden in freedom.  
Elsa is a strikingly beautiful young woman with a tall, slender figure, long platinum blonde hair that reaches a few inches above her elbows, blue eyes, and pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. She wears her hair in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and swisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves and ice high heels. At the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice draped down from her sleeves and decorated with big snowflakes. Standing on the balcony of her massive ice palace, she feels free. Little can she suspect, her younger sister Anna is en route to shatter the ice surrounding her heart.

Anna, the younger princess of Arendelle, trekked onward up a mountain with Olaf, a whimsical snowman created by Elsa, Hans, an ice worker, and Sven, a reindeer, to meet with Elsa and ask her to save Arendelle from the eternal winter she unknowingly cast upon the kingdom. Where Elsa if cold, Anna is known for being warm and fun-loving, wishing only for her own freedom. Anna is a beautiful young girl with a slender figure and a fair complexion. She has glittering blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips and long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two pigtail braids, and bangs on the right side of her forehead, and has a dusting of freckles, a trait she shares with her sister, Elsa, even though Elsa appears to have less freckles than Anna does. Her face is slightly rounder than Elsa's, but still just as pretty. She also has a platinum blonde streak that matches Elsa's hair color, on the right side of her hair, due to an accident in which she was struck by Elsa's magic when she and Elsa were little. Her winter outfit is a traditional Norwegian clothing called "Bunad" and her design consists of a medium-length, dark blue skirt with a black bodice with gold lacing, light blue blouse, and black boots. She also wears blue gloves, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching magenta cap.

Once upon a time ago, when Anna and Elsa were very young, they played in the main hall of their castle at night. They would have such fun playing in the snow Elsa conjured. In a slight mishap, Elsa shot Anna with a blast of ice, causing her to fall unconscious, and giving her a streak of platinum in her hair. Against the wise instructions of a troll, fear overcame her. Anna was made to remember the fun, but forget the magic. Their parents separated them thereafter, assuring both their mutual safety and survival, but also their isolation and alienation. They were estranged for many years until recently, when Elsa was crowned the new Queen of Arendelle. Years earlier, when they were still very young, Elsa and Anna parents perished at sea, leaving Elsa, the older sibling, heir to the throne.

Stubborn to a fault, Anna tried in vain to climb a mountain before Olaf reveal a staircase that leads exactly where they want to go. Standing before the spiraling palace, they were left in awe. "Whoa." Anna was astonished. "Now that's ice. I might cry." Kristoff was deeply moved and emotional. "Go ahead. I won't judge." The princess understood. Elsa's love of geometry truly showed in the crafting of the palace. Anna climbs the pristine ice steps, full of purpose. Olaf follows behind, with Sven slipping. Kristoff helps his friend to the bottom before climbing the steps, once more in awe of the palace's perfection. "...Flawless." The structure was breathtaking.  
Anna arrives at the large doors. She raises her hand to knock, but hesitates. Olaf questions her ability to knock. The princess gathers her courage and finally knocks. The sound of her knocks are loud, echoing in the large palace. The door groans open, allowing entrance. "Ha. It opened. That's a first." Anna commented with no lack of resentment. She begins to step inside, with Kristoff and Olaf in tow. A thought occurs to her, and she moves to stop them. "You should probably wait out here." She tells them. "What?" Kristoff is bewildered. "Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna warned her comrade, fearing for his safety and their mission. "But, it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life." The ice worker protested, but Anna was adamant. "Bye, Sven." Olaf begins inside, but is halted by Anna. "You too, Olaf." The princess gently tells her snowman friend. "Me?" He questioned, confused. "Just give us a minute." Anna pleaded. "Okay." Olaf resigned. Anna walked inside carefully, leaving Kristoff and Olaf to count the passing moments.

Anna scans her surroundings. The palace foyer is beautiful, sporting two winding staircases leading upwards. Beautiful, yes, but the girl found the palace to be eerie as well. "Elsa? It's me...Anna?!" She calls out. The princess slips while walking to the staircase, but quickly steadies herself. "Anna." Elsa's voice echoes. She stepped out onto the balcony at the top of the stairs, radiant. She looked down at her younger sister longingly. Anna is struck by Elsa's beauty, searching for words. The years of yearning for her presence, and resentment of never having it culminated in that moment. "Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing." Anna marveled at what lie before her. Elsa replied, cautious but polite. "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of."  
Anna began to climb the stairs, eager to make up with her sister. "...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known-" She began. Elsa retreated somewhat, on guard fearful of hurting her sister once more. "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please." She urged Anna. The girl stopped. "But I just got here." She said simply. "...You belong in Arendelle." The queen told her princess. "So do you." The princess returned. Anna took another step up the stairs, making Elsa retreat further. "No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." The snow queen explained, afraid and almost ashamed. Anna was stunned, and nearly outraged by such a confession. However, the mission to save her home made her hold her tongue. For now. "...Actually, about that-" She began. Olaf, counting to 60, ran into the ice foyer. "Wait. What is that?" Elsa was bewildered. Olaf ran to the two sisters excitedly. "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." He introduced himself happily. Elsa is visibly shocked. "Olaf?" The snowman stopped beside Anna and looked up to Elsa, intimidated. "You built me. You remember that?" He asked bashfully.

Elsa is astonished by his presence. "And you're alive?" She questioned. "Um...I think so?" Olaf ventured a guess. Anna kneeled beside Olaf and looked up to her sister. "He's just like the one we built as kids..." Anna explained. Elsa looked at her hands, smiling softly. "Yeah." She agreed. "We were so close. We can be like that again." Anna tried to convince her sister to return with them, assure her of a happy future together. Elsa considered it a brief moment before her mind drifted to the past, when she hurt her dear sister as a child. Pain and resignation showed on her face. "No we can't." She turned about and passed through two transparent ice doors and headed up to the second level. "Goodbye, Anna."  
Anna was taken aback. "Elsa, wait-" She called. "I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa's voice carried to them as she continued to flee. Anna gave pursuit. "You don't have to protect me. I'm  
not afraid. Please don't shut me out again." The princess pleaded. She didn't want to lose her sister again.  
She called up to Elsa, talking in song. They reached Elsa's main living area. The queen turned on the princess, grateful for her, but determined. They continued to argue in song, Elsa's attempt to warn Anna of the dangers her ice present, and Anna trying to convey the dangerous situation happening in Arendelle.

Realization came over Anna. Not only did Elsa not know what was happening to their home, but that Elsa was afraid of herself. The princess decided she must save her queen. If it came to choosing between Arendelle and it's queen, she would choose the queen.  
Elsa threw open the balcony doors and stepped out, continuing her song of danger. Anna stepped behind her, and held her close, wrapped her arms around Elsa's stomach. "You're not dangerous, Elsa, you're my sister." Anna told her, resting her head against Elsa's back. "You're not cold, or evil. You're lonely, and afraid. Well, I've been lonely my whole life, and I'm afraid of being alone again." She continued. Elsa looked down, forlorn. "I won't leave your side again, so don't leave mine." Anna swore, holding Elsa tighter. The queen rested her hands on her princess' and closed her eyes, giving a soft smile.  
"You know, for all the ice stuff, you're warm." Anna quipped, causing Elsa to softly chuckle. Elsa turned around, still in Anna's embrace. They stared into one another's eyes for what seemed like ages. "Anna, I don't want to hurt you-" Elsa began. "Then don't leave me again." Anna, not hearing of it, leaned in and kissed the queen's lips. Her heart was racing, and she felt like she was floating. Elsa was taken aback, surprised. She blushed furiously, and felt warm inside. She closed her eyes and returned the gesture. With soft lips pressed against hers, the snow queen felt warm, safe, and loved.

The young princess ended the kiss and looked into the queen's eyes. "If you feel your heart is covered in ice, I'll just have to share my heart with you." She stated. "What about Hans?" Elsa inquired, tentatively. Without skipping a beat, Anna replied. "Forget Hans. Forget Arendelle. You're the most important person to me in the whole world." A smile graced the princess' lips. Elsa gave a happy, yet exasperated look. Anna returned with a mischievous look, and kissed her queen once more, pushing her gently against the balcony's railing. Elsa put her right hand on the railing, and used her left to cup Anna's cheek, returning the welcome kiss. All the pain and isolation of years passed seemed so insignificant now, just blowing away in the cool breeze. Time seemed slowed down for them, allowing them to reconnect.  
The two ended their kiss and once more looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Anna saw Elsa in a new light, enchanted by her mysterious beauty. She finally released her queen and took a few steps back, gaining a better view of her. Elsa, bemused, chuckled and questioned her. "What are you doing?" Anna smiled, holding her hands behind her back. "Seeing you like this, makes you look really heroic." With the sunset behind her, Elsa looked like a goddess. The woman cut a breathtaking figure. The queen laughed, finding the thought to be preposterous. Anna took her gloves off and cast them aside before holding her hand out to Elsa. The snow queen sighed, continuing her smile. She walked forward and took her princess' outstretched hand.

The woman standing before Anna was her sister. She knew that much. After years of absence, those sisterly feelings and bond disappeared. It was sad, at first. After meeting her again, and seeing her in a new light, those feelings were replaced by something more. Elsa was beginning to feel the same way. That's why she let Anna lead her back inside, the princess walking backwards and keeping her gaze on Elsa. The two of them holding hands gave them a wave of nostalgia. It was clear they had long for one another, but Elsa's fear kept them apart.  
After taking a few steps in, Elsa triggered her magic with one final step, conjuring a large blue circular bed behind Anna. Caught unaware, Anna bumped into the bed, letting Elsa gently push her down. For the first time in forever, Elsa let her guard down, and truly felt free.  
Anna's actions today caught the normally reserved Elsa unaware, but the queen found her balance and could not let the princess call all the shots.  
Anna pushed herself up the bed to fully lie down. Elsa pulled off her hat and cast it aside. She laid on her side, hovering over her princess to kiss her. Both girls were blushing, uncertain of what to expect due to their own inexperience.  
Their heartbeats quickened, almost in synch, and their kiss continued. Their mouths opened somewhat, allowing their tongues to meet and taste one another. Gathering courage, and wishing to see how far she could go, Elsa unclipped Anna's cloak. They ended the kiss to look to one another. Finding a shared wish, Anna's blush deepened as she attempted to get up. Elsa pushed her down with a grin on her face. The princess was confused and somewhat nervous, but trusted the woman. She watched as Elsa traced a glowing blue line with her index and middle finger pressed together like a blade, a line that lead from the top of Anna's shirt to the bottom. The line continued without Elsa's direct leading to the bottom of the girl's dress. Elsa took the front of Anna's dress and pulled, the princess' attire glowing briefly as it was spirited off. Elsa tossed the transmuted clothing aside, watching it gather in a neat pile on the floor and leaving the red-haired girl nude.

Anna gave a small cry and crossed her arms over her chest to cover her breasts. She gave Elsa a cross look. "Jeez, that was so sudden! You're not very romantic. You brute..." She scolded the humored queen. The two young ladies in love continued to grow aroused, lost in their own world. Elsa leaned down to kiss Anna once more, gently caressing her cheek. Anna ran her hand left hand down Elsa's braided hair, feeling every soft strand. Her hand moved downward, running along the side of Elsa's chest and down her waist to reach the side of her bottom. The fabric of Elsa's dress felt nice, but she wanted to touch her queen directly.  
Their kiss ended, allowing them some time to breathe. They were feeling hotter, full of passion. Elsa looked her princess over thoroughly, marveling at her beauty. Anna felt somewhat shy, tempted to cover herself. She sat up and got to work. She slipped the queen's arms out of the sheer sleeves and slid the dress down to her waist. Elsa blushed, enjoying Anna's pleased reaction to her body. You're beautiful, the girls thought of one another. Wasting no time, Anna moved forward to passionately kiss her queen, resting her hands on Elsa's hips. Elsa reached up with her left hand to cup the side of Anna's right breast. Anna moved her head to her right, trailing kiss down to Elsa's neck, illiciting a nice reaction from her love.

The young princess gently laid her queen on the bed, hovering over her for a few moments. Looking down at the smiling, blushing face of her love, she felt she could not hold herself back any longer. She felt hot, and knew she was wet between her legs, a feeling Elsa herself shared. Anna lowered herself and gave Elsa a passionate kiss. She ended it after a brief moment and moved down, kissing the queen's chin, down to her throat and beyond, stopping at the woman's chest. Elsa's soft moans heightened in tone as Anna paid special attention to her breasts, licking and kissing her left as she massaged her right with her hand. She called Anna's name, filling the girl's heart with warmth. The woman she sought for years was now writhing beneath her touch. Elsa thought to let Anna do as she wishes, making up for years of isolation, but intended to take control later. She looked down at Anna pleasuring her chest and smiled warmly. She was inexperienced, like Elsa herself, and somewhat clumsy, but she was spirited, and that was more than enough. Elsa gripped the sheets in her hands and shut her eyes tightly, trying to stifle her voice as Anna sucked and gently bit her nipple.  
Anna moved downward, leaving a trail of kisses down Elsa's stomach. She stepped off the bed, finding the ice cool to the touch, but not uncomfortable and crediting Elsa's power for the effect. Anna gently pulled Elsa's slippers, then her dress off, looking to the queen's smiling and blushing face as she did. Once off, she pulled off Elsa's panties, noticing how wet they had become. That she made Elsa aroused filled her with an amount of pride. If she could warm the snow queen, perhaps the queen could warm the kingdom. She put one knee on the bed and leaned down, giving the queen's pussy a tentative lick, and finding herself liking the taste. Her left hand unconsciously moved to her own pussy and began to rub. "Come, Anna. Allow me to help you." Elsa bid her princess. The princess smiled and moved about, positioning herself above Elsa's head and waiting tongue.

Elsa wrapped her left arm around Anna's thigh and licked her princess' warm pussy, causing the girl to cry out in ecstasy. The woman reached up with her right hand to cup the girl's breast. Anna cupped her left breast and teased her nipple, moaning loudly. She looked down and regained her senses, wanting to return the pleasure her beloved was giving her. Anna pushed her queen's hand away and lowered herself onto the woman, placing her head between Elsa's legs. Anna gently licked Elsa's pussy, uncertain of her skill there, whereas Elsa licked Anna with confidence and natural skill, able to accel at anything due to her upbringing as future ruler. Anna stifled her moans and continued to lick with more heart. Despite Anna's fears, Elsa was feeling good, trying to stifle her own moans due to the girl's work with her tongue. She felt Anna's earnest wish, which only added to Elsa's newfound world of pleasure, occupied by only herself and her dear sister.  
Anna took a number of cues from Elsa, licking the woman where she was being licked, pressing her tongue inward when her queen's tongue entered her, and rubbing the woman's clit when hers was rubbed, simply emulating what she found to feel good. In the fog of passion, Elsa realized this and found it to be cute. She continued to lick between her princess' legs, savoring the feel and taste of her beloved. The sounds Anna made due to her tongue were adorable to Elsa, who tried to get more out of her. However, both girls were close to release, so she decided to finish it. Elsa began to lick Anna's clit and gently slide her finger inside the girl. Anna's mind was awash with arousal, and barely managed to mimic the action, but nibbled instead of licked Elsa. This final unified act brought the two girls over the edge. Their chorus rang out as they climaxed together, hopeful that Kristoff nor Olaf heard them.

The lovers fell limp, drained of energy and struggling for each breath. Anna had rolled over off of Elsa's body. The queen mustered enough strength to prop herself up to look at Anna. She was transfixed, watching the girl's chest rise and fall as she breathed. She moved about and laid beside Anna on her left. The girl looked to her queen, and they shared a warm smile, holding hands and lacing their fingers. They laid beside one another with their eyes closed, simply sharing in the moment. They reveled in the fact that they shared in their first time together, and their first intimate relationship. Anna tried to memorize everything about Elsa and their time together. She wanted to remember Elsa's warmth, her smell and taste, the sounds she makes when in the throes of passion. She could still taste Elsa in her mouth, something she was pleased with. Elsa as well could still savor Anna.  
Anna and Elsa rolled over to their sides and faced one another, each having the idea to kiss the other. Prying their hands apart, they leaned on their elbows and began to kiss. Elsa cupped Anna's cheek while Anna put her hand on Elsa's hip. They opened their mouths, letting Anna's tongue explore Elsa's mouth. They could taste themselves in this way.  
They ended the kiss to smile at one another, giving a brief giggle. Elsa moved her free hand to Anna's hip, and gave an incredulous look. "Do you like kissing me that much? Are my lips that pleasing?" She inquired. Anna beamed. "Yes. I could do it all day." She truthfully replied. Elsa chuckled at the girl's honesty. "We could, you know." Anna offered, hoping she could convince her sister of their happy future together. Elsa saw right through her, and some of her defenses were raised.

The two girls bolted into a sitting position, hearing someone coming up the steps outside Elsa's room. Elsa raised her hands, kicking up a thick blanket of wind and snow. It settled just as Kristoff and Olaf entered the room, revealing a fully clothed Elsa and Anna, with no bed in sight. Anna looked about, then to her sister, stunned and thoroughly impressed. She sighed in relief.  
Elsa was brought crashing back to reality. She looked at her hand, then shut her eyes in frustration. "Just stay away, and you'll be safe from me." She ordered her love. "Actually, we're not." Anna interjected, annoyed by Elsa's old tone. "What do you mean 'you're not'?" Elsa was baffled. "I get the feeling you don't know." The princess assumed. "What do I not know?" Elsa questioned. "Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow." Anna broke the news to a stunned and mortified Elsa. All the promise and hope of a happy future shattered within the snow queen. Despite Anna's insistence that everything can be fixed, Elsa's despair is too great. She whips up a small snow storm and dispels it, accidentally striking Anna's heart. Kristoff rushes to her side, but the princess hides the pain, standing up and determined. "Who's this? Wait, it doesn't matter. You have to go." Elsa insists. "No, I know we can figure this out together-" The princess is cut off by the increasingly desperate queen. "How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa demands. Try as she might, Anna can't think of the answer. Elsa whips up more ice and snow, seeing it creep down the walls. Kristoff puts a protective arm around the princess. "Anna, I think we should go." The girl is close to tears. "No. I'm not leaving without you, Elsa." She challenges. Heartbroken, but decisive, Elsa rejects the notion. "Yes, you are." The snow queen waves her arms and forms a large, terrifying snowman Olaf dubs Marshmallow, who shortly ejects them from the castle.

The four travelers ran from Marshmallow after Anna angered it, ending the chase by jumping off a cliff into a deep mound of snow.  
Anna's condition became apparent soon after. Kristoff suggested they go to his 'love experts' for council. They arrived in the Valley of the Living Rock by nightfall. Anna watched in astonishment as large round rocks covered in greenery rolled about and revealed themselves as creatures of stone: trolls. Grand Pabbie, the Troll King, revealed Anna's forgotten past and why Elsa isolated herself from the world. He also issued a dire warning. "Anna, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice you will freeze, forever." He told them in a grim tone. "What...? No." Anna was in disbelief. "So remove it, Grand Pabbie." Kristoff urged the great king. "I can't. If it was her head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart." The king was sorrowful. "Act of true love?" Anna immediately thought of Elsa. Bulda, another troll and one of many who insisted Anna and Kristoff become a couple, chimed in. "A true love's kiss, perhaps?" She kissed her husband, and a number of other trolls kissed their partners. Anna shivered once more and collapsed into Kristoff's arms. More of her hair turned white. None of it boded well for the princess. "Anna, we've got to get you back to Hans." The ice harvester insisted. "...Hans." Anna spoke. Elsa would not see them, and she believed Hans cared for her.  
The man himself was to be found at Elsa's castle, intending to find Anna and the queen.

Anna, Kristoff, Olad, and Sven made their way back to the frozen castle, where Hans awaited them. The group separated, and Hans and Anna went into the library. Anna explained everything, as did Hans, revealing himself to be an underhanded villain. He snuffed out the candles and fireplace and left, proclaiming his victory over the sisters and his assurance that he would rule Arendelle.  
Olaf found his way in to help Anna, and was worried at her state. "Anna. Of no." Olaf restarted the fireplace to warm his friend. Anna's hair was now almost silver in color. Anna, who was ever the optimist, was near death. "Olaf? Olaf. Get away from there." Anna urged, minding his weakness to open flames. "Whoa! So this is heat...I love it." He marveled at the fire. He moved one of his twig arms towards the flames, catching it on fire. "Ooh! But don't touch it!" He warned. He rushed to Anna and helped her to the fire. "So, where's Hans? What happened to your kiss?" He questioned. "I was wrong about him. It wasn't true love." She sadly replied. "Huh. But we ran all the way here?" Olaf showed his innocent naive nature. "Please Olaf, you can't stay here, you'll melt." Anna warned him. "I am not leaving here until we find some other act of true love to save you." Olaf was adamant. He stubbornly sat with his back to hers and thinks. "...Do you happen to have any ideas?" He asked. "I don't even know what love it." She sorrowfully told him. "That's okay, I do..." Olaf was confident. He hopped to his feet and put his hand on her shoulder. "Love is...putting someone else's needs before yours, love, you know, how Kristoff brought you back here to Hans and left you forever." He explained. "Kristoff loves me?" Anna was surprised. "Wow, you really don't know anything about love, do you?" The snowman was dumbstruck. His face began to melt due to the fireplace's heat. "Olaf, you're melting." Anna warned, expecting it. "Some people are worth melting for." Olaf told her. His face began to droop down. In a panic, he pushed it back up. "Just maybe not right this second." A strong wind blew the window open, letting cold wind sweep in. Olaf rushed to close it, struggling. He noticed something outside and pulled an icicle off the window to use it as a telescope. He reported back to Ann that Kristoff and Sven were coming back. The princess was surprised once more.

Olaf helped Anna to her feet, the girl determined to get to Kristoff. She had to survive to see Elsa again. She was also determined to stop Hans. The snowman and princess team rushed through the castle, which was being torn into by ice and snow. They leap out of a window and sled down to the ground on a large mound of snow. The two rushed outside the gates, with Anna weakly calling for Kristoff. The man who had braved death to find her, heard her voice and ran.  
The snowstorm had suddenly stopped as Elsa fell to the ground, believing her sister to be dead, as Hans had planned. The snowflakes Elsa conjured hung in the air. Anna ran to her sister as Hans held his sword high, intending to end the queen's life. Anna faced the man and held her hand up as she froze solid. "No!" She cried. The sword shattered upon impact with Anna's frozen fingers. A shockwave sent the treacherous man flying back. "Anna!" Elsa cried out, standing. She gently touched her beloved's frozen face. "Oh, Anna...no...no, please no." She mourned. Olaf walked up and saw Anna, frozen. "Anna?" He was confused and sad. Elsa embraced Anna's frozen form, hanging on her shoulders and crying. Kristoff watched in shocked despair, as did Sven. Citizens and dignitaries alike bowed their heads. All of Arendelle joined in a somber silence.

Starting from her chest, the ice began to thaw. Gaining speed, the ice completely vanished from Anna's body, restoring her to life. She gave her sister and warm embrace, surprising the snow queen. Olaf notices and gasps. Sven prods Kristoff, and the two light up, as did everyone else. "Wha-? Anna?" Elsa was in disbelief. The two share a smile, relieved. "Oh, Elsa." The two embrace. They pull apart, with Anna holding Elsa's hands in her own. "...You sacrificed yourself for me?" Elsa questioned. Weakly, Anna replied. "...I love you." Olaf happily realized what this meant, lifting his head off his body. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." He repeated the troll king's wise words. Elsa slowly processed it. "Love...will thaw..." Then she realized it. "Love...of course." Elsa looked at Anna with confidence. "Elsa?" Anna questioned. "Love." Elsa repeated. They let go, allowing Elsa to lift her arms. The snow and ice rose to the air, causing the ground to shake and thaw. Everywhere, the snow and ice rose to the sky in small snowflakes. Everyone in Arendelle looked on in happy wonderment. Slowly, but surely, everything thawed and returned the summer. Anna, Elsa, and their friends found themselves floating on a boat. The winter gathered into a large snowflake that Elsa scattered.

"I knew you could do it." Anna encouraged. Hands down, this is the best day of my life...and quite possibly the last." Olaf, as good-natured as ever, said as he melted. "Oh, Olaf. Hang on, little guy." Elsa whipped her hand about, creating a snowing cloud above the snowman's head. "Hey, my own personal flurry." He cheered. Kristoff notices as Hans rises to his feet. He marched toward him, prepared for a fight. Anna waved him off, walking towards the villain. "Anna? But she froze your heart." Hans was confused. "The only frozen heart around here is yours." Anna shot. She turned about, satisfied. Not completely satisfied, she turned about and punched Hans in his face. "Ah! Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He fell backwards and overboard, right into the fjord. Elsa rushed to Anna and the two shared an embrace, happier than they had been in many years. Over Elsa's shoulder, Anna's eyes met Kristoff's, and she smiled brighter.

Elsa and Anna, queen and princess of Arendelle went about rectifying a number of things. Hans was sent back home to face his many brothers, and the Earl and Weselton was sent off with orders from the queen that their countries would never trade again. Anna kept her promise and gave Kristoff a new sled, as well as a new title. Kristoff was decidedly ecstatic. Noting his desire to kiss Anna, the conflicted princess kissed him on his cheek and gave him a bright smile.  
The two lovers met in the castle courtyard, with Elsa still in her flowing blue attire, and Anna in her green summer casual wear, sporting a dress and mid-length sleeves. Many in the kingdom had gathered there for a fun time. "Are you ready?" Elsa called out. The villagers cheer. Elsa lifted her dress slightly and stepped forward, creating an ice rink and freezing the water fountains, as well as repairing the damage to the castle with her ice. The villagers twirled about, delighting in their queen's power. Anna slipped forward, caught by her sister. "I like the open gates." Anna told her, thriving in the cheerful atmosphere. "We are never closing them again." Elsa happily promised. She waved her hand, forming skates made of ice on the bottom of Anna's boots. "What? Oh, Elsa, they're beautiful, but you know I don't ska-" Anna tried to protest before Elsa lead her along, grabbing her hands. Anna slipped and slid, but laughed in delight. The two skated together, having the time of their lives.

A week had passed since Elsa's fears engulfed Arendelle. Anna stood in the hallway outside Elsa's room. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Elsa called from within. "It's me." Anna replied. "Come on!" Elsa's tone changed when she realized who was at her door. Anna cheerfully pushed the door open and stepped inside, carefully closing the door behind her. The week saw the two working hard to make sure everything was fixed and to make peace with everyone. While no one blamed Elsa for what happened when they learned the truth, Elsa wanted to win over her people as their new queen. Of course, Anna was at her side every step of the way. In private, Elsa told Anna that "every queen needs a consort".  
Anna showed Elsa her new hairstyle: a single braid to closely match Elsa's hair. Elsa stood in front of her mirror and was able to see Anna in the reflection. Elsa was wearing her clothing from the coronation, wanting to obtain a new set after she transmuted the older set into her blue gown. Her hairstyle remained the same: a single braid hanging over her right shoulder. "I like your hair braid, but to be honest, you look cute no matter the style." Elsa complimented her princess. Anna stepped behind her queen and held her close, eventually cupping the queen's breasts and kissing the right side of her soft and elegant neck. Elsa slightly blushed and smiled, allowing it. She placed her hands on Anna's thighs, gently caressing the girl. To be fair, she too wanted to feel her beloved's warmth once more.

Their relationship has only improved since thawing Arendelle, and one another. Just two days ago, one of Elsa's advisors posed her a question as Elsa, Anna, and he walked through a hallway to the throne room. "Have you any idea of a suitor, Queen Elsa?" It was an innocent question, mere curiosity. Anna gained a shade of red on her cheeks, but Elsa was unmoved. "There is someone I have in mind." Elsa began. The advisor was intrigued, but Anna felt nervous. "This person is roughly my height, with blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. We've known one another most our lives." Elsa described. She looked back to Anna and gave her a wink. The princess smiled brightly, cheering in her mind.  
Elsa moaned softly as Anna kissed her neck and gently massaged her chest. "Wait, I have something important to discuss with you." The queen said regretfully. She was enjoying herself, as much as Anna herself. Curious, Anna released her queen and took a couple steps back and the woman turned about. They smiled to one another. Elsa waved her hand in front of her, using her power to change Anna's hair back to it's normal pigtailed form. She always felt Anna looked cutest as she was. The princess looked at her hair, bemused. "I was thinking..." Anna began, stepping closer to Elsa. "I miss my white streak." She said, holding her right pigtail. The streak disappeared when she was thawed, removing the effects of Elsa's power once and for all. Elsa blushed and softly giggled, but obliged the humble and somewhat romantic wish. She took Anna's pigtail in hand and ran her thumb down, trailing a white streak that reached the full length of her hair. Anna smiled in gratitude.

Elsa wore a serious expression, giving her sister and lover pause. "Do you...really wish to be with me...as my lover?" She asked, almost timid. Anna looked baffled. "Of course. You're the one I want to be with. Forever." The princess stated simply, as if it was obvious. "Forever, huh..." The queen looked downward, smiling softly. She cupped her hands together and looked to Anna, her face gaining a light shade of scarlet. "If you wish it to be forever, then put out your hand." She said. Anna, still confused, did as instructed and offered her right hand with her palm facing down. Elsa took something out of her left hand with her right and slipped it onto Anna's ringer finger. It was a ring made of ice: blue in color with a finely crafted gem resting on top. Anna looked to the woman, stunned. Elsa offered a second ring, and held out her own right hand. Finally understanding, Anna took the second identical ring and placed it on Elsa's ring finger. They both smiled brightly, nearly on the verge of tears. Elsa took Anna's hands into hers and stared into the girl's eyes. "As Queen, my word is law. From this day forth, you will be my wife and partner for all time." Elsa declared in a soft tone. The two giggled somewhat. "And you will be mine for all time." The princess, now perhaps queen, replied. They both gained a darker shade of red on their cheeks, and moved in to share an embrace and kiss as newlyweds. They parted after a moment, but continued to smile. "This should remain a secret for now. I'm not sure how Arendelle would react." Elsa warned calmly. "But this is official, right?" Anna questioned, hopeful. Elsa smiled warmly. "Of course. I am Queen, and my word is law." She assured her bride. Anna cheered for a moment before embracing her new wife once more. Elsa held the girl close and rested her head against Anna's.

The two parted once more, standing at arm's length, but still holding hands. Anna gave an impish grin, which Elsa found humorous. "Shouldn't we...consummate our union?" Anna wondered aloud. Elsa giggled, agreeing with her wife. "Oh, we will. I wore something you would like for our...consummation, my princess." She released Anna's hands and grabbed the front of her teal bodice and pulled. The dress transmuted from fabric to snowflakes, then back again as Elsa cast it aside to the floor. Anna's eyes poured over Elsa's near nude form. All she had left on was her ring, and very revealing undergarments. She blushed at the sight of such clothing. Elsa took notice and enjoyed her bride's reaction. "Do you like them?" She playfully inquired. "What are they?" Anna asked. Elsa turned and walked to a sofa chair, revealing her almost fully exposed bottom. "A thong. I overheard some people in town talking about such things, and stole a glance at a pair. It is apparently something akin to what men where to the East, but modified for women." The thong the queen wore was blue in color with a white seam and small white frills. Elsa was correct: Anna liked it. The queen sat on the sofa chair and put her arms on the arm rests and crossed her legs, looking as regal as ever. Anna, wanting to touch and kiss and taste her new bride, hurried her socks and dress off her body. She loosened her green bodice, but stopped as Elsa beckoned to her. "Come, my lovely bride." Anna walked towards her beloved, transfixed on her divine beauty. Elsa spread her legs wide and took Anna by her waist when she arrived. Elsa spun her around and pulled her back, forcing Anna to lean into her bride between her legs. She put her right arm over Elsa's back and smiled down. Before she noticed, Anna was now wearing a thong: pink in color with a black seam and small white frills, with two small pink bows on the front. Anna took notice, and did not mind. In fact, it aroused her further. Since she entered Elsa's room, she was excited by everything that happened. She was just married, after all.

Anna's blush, and smile, was brighter than Elsa's. The queen pushed up her princess' bodice up, revealing her right breast, and barely covering her left. She kept her left hand just below the girl's right breast. Her right hand was traveled downward and slipped into the girl's thong to cup her warm and wet pussy. Anna lowered her head and gave Elsa a deep and passionate kiss. The princess' knees buckled as Elsa began to massage her pussy. She sat between Elsa's legs and softly moaned, laying her head back on Elsa's shoulder. The queen had begun to massage her lover's breast, adding to the girl's pleasure. Elsa gently inserted a finger into her wife while massaging her clit, and began to lick the girl's exposed neck. Moving forward with her plan to give her lover release, she gently pinched and rubbed her nipple. All of it became too much for the girl, who quickly shouted out as she climaxed onto Elsa's waiting hand.  
Elsa let the girl settle from her release. She removed her hand from Anna's thong and softly licked the girl's juices off, delighting in the taste. Anna looked on, becoming aroused once more. Elsa noticed this and grinned. The two shared a loving brief kiss. Anna felt somewhat disappointed that she couldn't do anything for Elsa. All thoughts of that were swept away as Elsa stood and carried the girl in her arms towards the bed.

Elsa reached her large bed's left and bent over, gently letting her wife comfortably down. Anna watched as her queen crawled onto the bed, transfixed by the almost animalistic look in her eyes. She wanted the girl as much as the girl wanted her. Elsa crawled on her hands and knees the short distance to Anna before rising up and straddling the girl's stomach, looking down on her with a grin. She grabbed the girl's bodice and pulled, removing it with her power and casting it aside. Anna was excited, seeing Elsa crave her that much. They locked eyes, emotions apparent to one another: they were trying to make up for all the time they lost. Eager to return Elsa's affection, Anna put her hands on the woman's bottom and pushed up. Elsa followed lead and moved, putting Anna's head between her legs. She put her hand forward, leaning against the backboard to stay upright.  
A very eager Anna raised her head somewhat and opened her mouth to lick Elsa's crotch, finally tasting the girl once more. Elsa closed her eyes and moaned softly. The girl continued to lick until the thong was completely wet and sticking to it's wearer, allowing Anna to see the outline of her love's pussy. Satisfied, she pushed it aside to gain direct access to Elsa. The first lick made the woman cry out in pleasure. Playing with Anna had made her more aroused than the girl initially believed. She was hot to the touch, and ever more wet with the sweet nectar Anna desired. Whilst around town with Elsa, the princess made secret excursions to book shops to read romance books, to learn how to be a better lover to Elsa. Simply mimicking the queen's movements was not enough for the princess. She learned well, and intended to use everything to please her queen. She traced the length of Elsa's pussy with her tongue, gaining a nice reaction from the woman. Her tongue lingered on the woman's clit before she placed it between her lips to gently lick and nibble, resulting in another short cry from the normally regal woman. She settled simply licking the woman below, occasionally letting her tongue explore inward as her hands traveled up, cupping her love's breasts and rubbing her nipples with her thumb. Before long, she too experienced her climax, letting loose on Anna's face and into her mouth.

Elsa laid beside Anna, catching her breath and settling herself after her great climax. Anna watched her, laying on her right side and holding her head aloft with her hand. She watched Elsa's chest rise and fall with each breath. She could not love the woman more, she decided. Her heart was wholly occupied by the snow queen, her sister and lover, her wife. Elsa regained enough strength to turn her head and face Anna. The two shared a warm smile of affection. Elsa moved to lay on her left and leaned on her elbow. The two moved together and kissed once again, with Anna now leaning on her Elbow and forearm. Anna opened her mouth, letting Elsa's tongue explore and moved against Anna's. They gained a new insight into how they taste, with Elsa's juices still on Anna's tongue, and vice versa. Elsa cupped Anna's cheek and gently stroked it as she continued to kiss her younger lover.  
The two parted after what seemed like a long while and simply looked to one another, breathing heavily and smiling. Anna was the first to speak. "You know, I think I like this thong. It's...appealing. Only in private, of course." She lightly giggled. "I agree." Elsa said, her eyes now straying along her wife's appealing body.  
Deciding they had rested long enough, Anna quickly pulled off her wet thong and cast it aside. A confused Elsa saw Anna strip her of her thong and throw it aside as well. "Come on, I want to show you what I read in a book." The girl kindly ordered. Anna took her queen's hand and pulled her into a sitting position. "What book?" Elsa questioned. Anna smiled weakly. "I wanted to learn new ways to...well, you know...get intimate." She explained. Elsa chuckled, amused. "You didn't have to do that." The queen offered. The girl simply smiled and proceeded as she planned.

Anna moved close to her wife and laced their legs, pushing their pussies together. A jolt of pleasure ripped through them upon contact. "Whatever book that was, I should ban it." Elsa said quickly. "I'm 18. You're 21. It's perfectly fine." Anna playfully countered. She began to grind her hips against Elsa's, causing heat to build between them. They both cried out in pleasure, but continued with Elsa following suit. The world of such love and passion was new for them, but this was especially new...and not unpleasant. Their right hands found one another as they continued. Their hearts raced as their breath came in sharp and ragged. The new stimulation was proving to be too much for the fledging lovers. Before long, one final chorus rang out as they achieved release and relief.  
Elsa pulled Anna to her, and they shared a passionate kiss as they embraced, pushing their bodies together. They continued their passionate embrace for some time, living in their own world and thriving on the intense contact. They parted only when their bodies demanded air, but still remained together with their arms wrapped around one another. They simply stared into each other's eyes, smiled, and breathed heavily with their cheeks a nice shade of red. They said it, though without words: 'I love you'.

The girls remained in Elsa's room the remainder of they day. Elsa's magic made it easy for them to clean the room and themselves, as well as prevent sound from reaching the outside of the room by having added a layer of ice on the door and windows before their wedding and subsequent 'consummation'. They elected to remain in the room, laying side-by-side fully nude and simply talking, laughing, and cuddling. Elsa told to her beloved about the childhood fun they had, memories the Troll King changed for her sake. It took less than a moment for Anna to forgive the incident, one she may have contributed to in the first place. All those years of isolation seemed nothing but a distant memory.  
By the following day, they traversed the halls after they ate breakfast. They still wore their rings, tangible symbols of their wedding and vow to stay together for all time. They walked together, hand in hand with their fingers laced, and arrived at the portrait of Queen Idun and King Agdar, their mother and father who passed away years ago. Idun, who looked so much like her daughter Elsa, and Agdar, so strong and resolute, looked down on them as if with pride. The daughters looked upon their parents, but not with sorrow. They wanted to show their parents that they were happy, and had found love. "Do you think they would approve of us?" Anna inquired. "I think so." Elsa confirmed. They accepted Elsa's power without hesitation, after all. "Yeah, me too." Anna agreed. "Do I get to be Queen, too? We are married, after all." She added, still looking at the painting. "Hmm. You can be my Queen." Elsa said simply. Anna shot her a look. Elsa looked to her with a weak smile. "We'll have to wait to see how the rest of Arendelle reacts. Until then, you're my Queen." She pulled her queen in for a hug, wrapping her arms around Anna's lower back. "All right, as long as you're my Queen." Anna relented, wrapping her arms around Elsa in kind. They shared a brief kiss before smiling and giggling together.

So they continued to love in secret for a time. They were not afraid of how they would appear to others, but they took Elsa's position as Queen into account. However, before long, Elsa made the announcement of her and Anna's union. Fears were laid to rest as they were greeted with cheers. Anna remained a princess, however, as per her wishes. She did not feel ready to be a queen. Not yet, anyway. People did find it unusual that their wedding was not an extavagant affair, but accepted that it was an unusual, but no less grand, union. Elsa's word was, after all, law, so it was deemed a genuine marriage. Anna noted that Kristoff, Sven, nor even Olaf had found out yet, and wrestled with herself on how to tell them.  
A ball was held in their honor, at the insistance of the officials of the kingdom. Elsa and Anna were treated with an unusual confection, something called fondue. This liquid chocolate treat, topped with strawberries, was delicious. Anna and Elsa shot one another a devious look. Later, whilst alone, they used it in their intimate moment. Anna, down to a black thong, bent over the bed and Elsa who laid over a pile of pillows and wearing nothing but black stockings, to lick fondue Elsa poured onto herself. Anna lapped it up with zeal as she rubbed Elsa's pussy.

From then on, the two would rule Arendelle and stay together through any hardships that may come. They were, by every definition of the word, soulmates, and nothing could tear them apart.

Author's Notes: Frozen is one the best movies ever made. It's true, as it has gained over a billion dollars and numerous awards. I knew after watching the movie that I had to do a story with Elsa and Anna. I put a lot of heart into it, even getting a screenplay to use actual lines from the movie. I also used some pictures drawn by the talented John Joseco. Go check out his Frozen pictures on handdrawncurves . com. Honestly, it was a great help in planning scenes. As always, a big thanks to the guy who has become invaluable in my writings, ssvidel3. He is the one who gives me ideas, or helps me with my own ideas.  
On another note, as I was writing the ending, I was going to have it as Elsa and Anna hiding their relationship from everyone. As I wrote it, I got mad. I don't think people should hide who they truly are. After ssvidel3 agreed with me, I rewrote it to where Arendelle finds out, and was completely happy for them.  
Now onto a couple anachronisms. Firstly, the thong. The loincloth, the predessor of the thong, was worn solely by men for thousands of years. We're on shaky ground with two women wearing thongs, but still okay. Fondue, however, was invented roughly the late 19th century, after the time I would assume Frozen took place. Blame John Joseco, he drew a very good picture that I had to include.  
I also wanted to explore Elsa's powers a bit more, to see what else she could really do. I felt she could do so much more than what she showed off in the movie. There's potential in that area, that I wanted to explore further.  
That's it! I hope you enjoyed the story. ElsaXAnna forever!


End file.
